eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethel Bard
BIO Personality With a strong love of metal work, Ethel is very passionate about her work. She takes her time on each piece to make sure there are no kinks. She finds joy in her tools being used to the fullest. Her secret snacking does make a mess at times but she does her best to keep any crumbs off her work. While she does love creating, she loves the wealth gained just as much. Because her mentor, Thomas, had to deal with many customers who didn't pay, Ethel prefers payment upfront before she begins any kind of work. She loves to learn new things, whether they be about her work or not. Don't be too surprised if she asks invasive questions. She just wants to learn everything there is to know about you or what you do. While she does care more for her work than anything else, she would love company. She's never had a friend, beside her sister and mentor, and always wondered what it was like. All her time was spent at home or at work so she never bothered to make any connections. Her excitement for friendship might be a bit overbearing, but please stick with her. Just think of her as an annoying younger sibling. History Ethel's family was a normal one. She had a mother and father who loved her, and an adorable little sister, Melinda. Her mother worked at the local Carpenters, while her father stayed home to watch over the kids. They weren't rich, but they weren't poor either. There were days where the wondered how they would pay for certain items or amenities, but somehow they managed to make it by. As a child Ethel was very spirited. She enjoyed play sword fights and going on epic quests with her sister, which often led to her getting lost or hurt. Ethel didn't seem fazed by it though. She enjoyed the thrill while Melinda was just happy to be with her older sister. Growing up, Ethel drifted away from questing. She realized her love was in the creation of her tools. Most of her toy weapons were made of wood, but Ethel made them all while pretending they were of metal. Once she learned of this new found love she asked her mother for help. Her mother didn't know about metal work so she asked a friend, Thomas (a farm tool maker), to help mentor her daughter. Her mother didn't want her working with something so dangerous yet, so she asked Thomas to keep Ethel away from anything harmful until she was older. Thomas agreed but he knew it was impossible to keep her away from everything since she needed to know about them. So Thomas secretively let Ethel use what she needed. When asked by her mother how anything was made, she would always claim Thomas did most of the work while she watched. Years passed and Ethel grew into a fine young lady. She unfortunately developed a habit of sneaking food into her work-space. Thomas always got on her for the crumbs she left everywhere. Despite this habit Ethel made fine tools and wanted to learn more. Thomas unfortunately only knew of farm tools, so he suggested she find a new mentor. Ethel thought hard about his suggestion and talked many times with her mother and father about it. They all came to the conclusion that it was best for Ethel to leave and further her studies. One night while they were all at dinner, Ethel ruffled through the mail. She handed her father the normal mail while she looked through the remaining non addressed mail. She stopped on a leaflet and let out a large gasp as she finished reading. Shoving the paper in her parents face she exclaimed that was the place she needed to go. It's new and everything is free, who wouldn't love that. Her parents were a bit harder to convince. It took her all night and most of the next day before she got her parents to agree on letting her go. She could have just left on her own, but Ethel wanted her parents approval first. With a strong hug to her parents and younger sister, Ethel packed her bags and boarded the train to Toffee Town. Other Info * Will walk backwards whenever the opportunity arises. She's pretty good but there are times where she losses her footing. * She doesn't drink, ever. The only way you could possibly get her to drink any alcohol is if it was very fruity or you tricked her. * Tries to take care of her skin as much as she can with her job. Category:Townsfolk